


My Heart Aches For You

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Love, LeeGaa, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is avoiding Lee after the leaf ninja finds out how he feels about him. </p><p>A Sweet simple little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Aches For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/gifts).



> This is for the LeeGaa week that my group made on tumblr. It's for the first kiss day! Thank you Zeke for your help!

The 16 year old Kazekage was doing everything in his power to avoid the youthful ninja of the hidden leaf, Rock Lee. It had been three weeks since his accidental confusion and Gaara was so embarrassed and angry with himself for letting his feelings slip. The leader resisted sighing out loud as he walked with Naruto through the sand village. The blond had come to visit and they were heading to his office so he could grab a scroll he forgot there.

Gaara had been writing in a journal of his feelings for Lee, something to help him work through them and come to terms with them. With their past the redhead didn't think it would be best to admit how he felt for the older ninja. It was hard not to feel this way.. they had gotten closer during the last few months as their villages recovered from the war. Lee would always be the one delivering scrolls from the leaf. He would then stick around Suna for a day or two, hanging out with Gaara. The spandex wearing ninja explaining he wanted to truly be friends with Gaara and get to know him. Fighting along side him in the war made Lee for some reason want to be around him. The redhead didn't know why but liked his visits, they spent most of it talking and sometimes training. When Lee was back home they would send letters. All this "bonding time" as Lee liked to put it had really brought them closer. Gaara ended up falling for him, and he was so surprised that he had but at the same time.. maybe not to surprised. Lee was the sweetest guy he had ever met. Didn't fuss over him being a Kage and always treated him normally.

During his last visit to the leaf, that journal that he had kept ended up getting lost. It had fallen out of his bag when he was on his way to the Hokage tower. He hadn't noticed till after the meeting, the redhead quickly searching everywhere he went in the building before finally going outside. He had sworn his heart has stopped when he saw Lee holding it, the dark red book held close to him. When their eyes met Gaara knew... he knew he had read it. Lee's expression was unreadable, not something he ever saw on Lee. When the leaf ninja took step forward and opened his mouth to say something the Kazekage was gone in a swirl of sand. He couldn't bear to hear what Lee had to say.

Gaara had gone back to his hotel, gathered his things and left. He had already finished what he needed to do in the leaf anyway. He didn't reply to any letters, just kept himself in his office and worked.

Seeing Naruto was a good change of pace since the redhead was tired and felt worn out from over working all this time.

"You seem kinda down.." Naruto said, getting the Kazekage's attention. When the green eyes focused on him Naruto smiled in a comforting way. "You ok?"

"I'm just.. mentally and physically exhausted.. I am glad your here though. The break was needed." Gaara replied, allowing himself to be honest with his friend. Best friend, which he was thankful for. Naruto and Lee were the closest friends he had. Though he wasn't sure if him and Lee were still friends. All that he wrote in that journal.. how could they act like normal friends after that? It didn't help that Lee had come to Suna three times since then to drop off scrolls and Gaara had avoided him to the point Lee never saw him.

He knew he was worrying his siblings, and Naruto but he just couldn't face Lee yet.

 

"Hey, space case Kazekage." Naruto said, waving a hand in front of his face, making the redhead lean backwards just slightly. "Come out of Gaara land and talk to me." The blond said, pouting at him.

"Sorry Naruto.." Gaara apologized, making his friend sigh.

"Ugh stop saying sorry to me! It's fine, your just worrying me."

"I'm sor-"

"Nah!" Naruto waved a hand at him.

"I really am thou-"

"Ah! No stop it!" Naruto looped his arm around his best friends shoulders and pulled him close, reaching up with his free hand to mess up the others longer hair. Gaara closed his eyes and felt himself smiling slightly, it was hard not to with the blond being so odd to him.

"Alright, I will stop my attempts at apologizing to you." Gaara said and the abuse to his hair stopped.

"Thank you." Naruto said, then laughed at the mess he made of the red strands. Gaara lifted his hands to try and pat it back down and glanced at the blond when he snorted at his attempts. "Don't bother, it's always a mess."

"Naruto, do remember your walking on sand. It won't take much for me to trip you." Gaara stated, but his threat was empty and the leaf ninja was well aware it was. The blond laughing instead and playfully elbowing him, it was light though. Gaara tried to smile again, but found this time it was harder to. He missed Lee's silly jokes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you ever get back aches with your gourd?" Naruto asked, walking up the stairs ahead of the redhead. They had picked up the scroll and some breakfast before heading to the leaders house.

"No actually, I use charka to make it lighter when I carry it. So it's not much of a strain really. Though when I thicken my sand armor for combat, that is a bit heavy." Gaara explained, leading Naruto to his bedroom and at the end of the hallway. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, walking in first and setting the key on hook that was on the wall near the doorframe. Naruto walked in past him, but didn't go over to look at the cacti he had lined up on a table by the window. Instead the blond turned around and stood there, watching him. A bit odd but Gaara didn't comment, instead he reached over his shoulder and touched his gourd. It cracked then turned back into sand, falling to the floor before moving to reform again next to the leaders bed.

Gaara made to step fully into the room but paused when he noticed Naruto look past him over his shoulder. The leader could hear foot steps coming up the long hallway. He raised a hairless brow at Naruto and seeing his relaxed stance meant it was probably just Kankuro.

"Don't even think of pulling another prank war with him, I'm still finding pink paint in the bathroom." Gaara stated, which made the blond grin. The redhead frowned at him in a silent warning, he was not going to clean up any of their messes. He turned around to greet his brother but froze seeing it wasn't him. It was the person he had been avoiding for those long three weeks.

Lee paused for the moment as their gazes locked, his expression calm but his body tense. Gaara made to step back but felt a tug on one of the straps on his vest, before he could see why Naruto was pulling on it the door slammed loudly behind him and he stumbled back against it. Click. The door was locked from the inside. He tried to step forward but found he couldn't, reaching behind himself he felt the long strap was jammed in the door, and when he pulled it didn't budge. His eyes widened in shock as he realized a few things at once.

He was a stuck.

Naruto had planned this.

Rock Lee was watching him from a few yards away.

Gaara started to quickly go through his opinions, shocked someone was using a part of his clothing against him like this. He never thought it wasn't a good idea to let the two long straps hang free when his gourd wasn't on his back. He should have sewn a pocket in to fold them up in. He could use his sand and force the door open, or use his sand to disappear. Leave his vest in the door. Damn it Naruto. He glanced over at Lee who hadn't moved yet and when their eyes met again he dropped his hand from trying to tug the loop free. With his luck Naruto had tied it to the doorknob on the other side and looking at Lee.. he couldn't keep being so unfair.

Time to face the music. Gaara leant on the door, swallowing the lump he felt like he had in his throat. Glancing to Lee's left hand he saw his journal was in it. Of course... He averted his gaze. They were silent for a few moments, Lee relaxing just slightly at seeing the redhead wasn't going to try and escape.

"You.. have been avoiding me.." Lee started, both ninja sensing the tension now in the air. Gaara couldn't deny it, so he just gave a slight nod. He knew Lee had been getting better at reading him during the time they were getting to know him, he knew Lee was watching his every move to figure out what he was feeling. Did Lee know he felt guilty for avoiding him? Dare he say.. scared how Lee would see him now? The leader wanted out of there so badly but his friend didn't deserve that, he had to stay there. Let Lee say what he came here to say. "Gaara.."

"Just.. be out with it.." Gaara said, his voice tense and he had to resist snapping his words out. He wasn't angry at Lee. Just himself. The leaf ninja was silent again, looking the redhead over and taking a few steps closer.

"All that you wrote in here.. all these words.." Lee started, holding the journal tighter but still careful with it. He was always careful with what didn't belong to him. Gaara looked away, finding it hard to meet that intense gaze. "The wound in my heart has become easier to bear with time. Sitting beside Lee though, and feeling so strongly for him only makes those lonely feelings in my chest increase. To be so happy and sad at the same time around him, it's painful but I can't bear being apart for long." Lee quoted, tapping his fingers against the journal. Gaara took in a shaky breath, shocked the other had memorized one of the things he had writing in there.

"Don't.." Gaara started, not sure what else he was going to say, but hearing his own lonely words said out loud. When he looked back at Lee the man looked like he might cry which made his heart clench. "Are you pitying me?" He asked, suddenly feeling angry, ashamed of himself.

Lee looked startled for a second at his words before quickly starting forward. Gaara pressed himself more against the door if possible, eyes narrowing at him.

"Lee.." He started, but didn't get to finish as suddenly Lee was very much into his space. He had enough time to look up at him and gave him a confused expression before the older ninja was suddenly pressed close against him. A very warm mouth suddenly on his own before he could say another word. It wasn't a simple press of the lips ether, there was passion behind it. Lee kissing him deeply, the hand with the journal on his waist and the other moving up to cup his face. Gaara's green eyes were wide in shock, heart racing and face nearly matching his hair in a blush.

'Lee? He.. he wouldn't kiss me.. and not with such.. emotion if he didn't.. he feels the same way!' With that thought he closed his eyes tightly and lifted his hands to grip the sides of Lee's vest. He hadn't ever kissed anyone before so he was a bit slow to return it. He felt Lee pause when he started to kiss back then felt the taller man slid his hand to the back of his neck, moving his lips more against his own.

To say this was amazing would be a understatement. It felt really good, right. Like he never wanted to feel anyone's lips besides Lee's on his own. His kiss sent pleasant shivers down his spine, his heart beating quickly in his chest. The body pressing him more firmly against the door was warm, the hand on his neck comforting. His mind was going into a pleasant light fog, only allowing him to just feel and kiss back. He noticed Lee's thumb was over his pulse point, feeling his racing heart and he felt Lee smile against his mouth. This was really happening, this wasn't one of his cruel dreams. Rock Lee was kissing him and holding him. He felt his eyes burn but couldn't stop the few tears had started to form. He felt Lee pull back slightly, their breath mingling.

"Gaara.." Lee's voice was soft, gentle. His hand moving back to his cheek to brush away the the starting of the tears. He opened his eyes half way and when their gaze met Lee smiled. "You wrote you were always jealous of those movies and books with passionate kissing." He said, holding the journal up for a moment before lowering it again.

"Oh.." Gaara couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, and it must of showed because Lee was kissing him again. Though with even more emotion then the first kiss. Gaara closed his eyes again and did his best to keep up with him, moving his hands between them so he could curl his fingers in a good grip on Lee's chest. Trying to pull him closer if possible. Gaara made a small noise in the back of his throat, letting out a long breath through his nose.

When Lee finally pulled back they were both a little breathless, the leaf ninja reached up to push the red bangs away from the kanji carved into the pale skin. He smiled and kissed over the spot, feeling the leader go still in his arms. "Gaara.. I love you too.." Lee said softly. The redhead gasped softly then couldn't help the fresh tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Lee tensed at hearing him let out a small sob and he lent back to look at his face. "Ah! I made you cry?!" He sounded startled and worried. He tucked the journal into the back of the headband on his waist, moving his vest aside so it slid in and then moved his hands to cup the redheads face. Teary green eyes looked up at him and the redhead smiled to his relief.

"I'm h-happy, I swear I'm happy." Gaara reassured, the redhead gazing up at him. Lee relaxed and brushed the others tears away again, kissing his forehead lightly. Lingering there to feel the warm soft skin.

"If you keep crying I'm going to cry and we will both be a mess." Lee stated, and to his pleasant surprise Gaara let out a small laugh. It was a beautiful sound to Lee's ears.

"You cry so easily.." Gaara said softly, but in a way that Lee knew he was teasing. The leader sniffled, making the taller of the two start to pat at his vest. He always carried a little metal container that he kept tissues in.

"Well, we know how each other feels. I hope this means we can.. be a couple.." Lee said a little nervously, starting to open each pocket on his vest.

"Yes.. I really want that.." Gaara admitted, blushing and sniffling again. He watched Lee for a moment and reached up, opening one of the low pockets and taking out the silver container. There was a pop and it opened, the leader taking out a few tissues. They were silent for a few moments as Gaara blew his nose then neatly folded the tissue up, tossing it into a trash can that was along the wall in the hallway. Gaara took out another tissue to clean off his cheeks and glanced up at Lee, seeing the man was smiling softly and gazing at him. "I look a mess.. why are you smiling?" The leader asked.

"A mess? Your beautiful." Lee stated, grinning at seeing the leader blush brightly. Gaara quickly looked away, not used to such words being referred to him. The older man chuckled and reached up to knock twice on the door. There was a moments pause before the click of the lock was heard and the door opened. Gaara nearly stumbled back but Lee caught his hips to keep him balanced.

"Hiya, sounds like everything worked out." Naruto said, unhooking the strap from the doorknob and giving an awkward smile when he let go of it. Gaara adjusted his vest slightly and moved to stand next to Lee to be out of the way. "Uh so.. not mad about the whole getting you stuck in the door thing?" The blond asked, scratching the side of his cheek lightly with a single finger as he looked at the redhead.

"No.." Gaara glanced up at Lee, feeling more at ease then he had in years. "Not mad at all." He replied.

"I vote tea to celebrate the perfect new couple! And sweets!" Naruto declared, running past them and down the hallway.

"I always appreciate his youthful spirit." Lee said with a grin, glancing over at his new boyfriend beside him. Gaara looked back at him and then to the journal, reaching out and taking it from Lee's headband. Lee quickly reached out and grabbed the other end of it. "Wait.."

"What?" Gaara asked, blinking in surprise when Lee suddenly leant down and kissed him again. Distracting him enough that the older ninja easily got the journal back. Lee then held it close to his chest.

"I really want to keep it, the words you wrote in here. Some were so beautiful, I actually cried at times when I sat down to read all of it... which I am sorry for. Reading without your permission.." Lee said, looking a bit guilty. Gaara felt his cheeks redden and he looked off to the side, looking at the tissue tin in his hand. It had Lee's initials on it.

"That's so.. embarrassing.. but if you really want to I.. I guess. I'll be keeping this then." Gaara stated with a small shy smile, pocketing the tin and looking up to see Lee suddenly get teary eyed. "Lee? Wha-"

"Oh Gaara! You truly are perfect for me!" Lee exclaimed and pulled the redhead into a hug, embracing him tightly. Gaara felt his blushing get worse but found himself smiling. He felt Lee was perfect to, even if he was crying on him at the moment. He didn't mind at all. Instead he just leant against him and enjoyed the tight embrace.

"Hey! Come on you two! Kankuro left cake in the fridge~" Naruto sang from the end of the hallway. Lee rubbed his tears away with his arm and looked down at Gaara, the two smiling at each other.

"Coming!" Lee called, stepping back and leaning into the leaders room to set the journal on the table by the door frame. He then shut the door and fallowed his boyfriend down the hallway. He had written in the last page which he had left open for Gaara to see when they would come back up.

"My heart always ached for you to." It said in large letters across the page. A hint he had been in love with Gaara for a long time to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one on my phone. I might a few more mini stories for the LeeGaa week, but after that I really need to get on with my longer fic. Do know I am always taking story requests.


End file.
